Andere Souls
by ravenwings52
Summary: Skulduggery Pleasant AU. Valkyrie is a weapon who has no interest in becoming a death scythe. Skulduggery is a meister who has no interest in making one. While trying to travel their own path, Valkyrie tries to fight against the same madness that took over Skulduggery years before. Set before the canon Soul Eater series. Definitely not canon.


Okay, so in this story **Skulduggery is not a skeleton.** I couldn't think up a good reason why he would be one, so yeah. Oh, and this is set **before** Soul eater. That's all. (P.S. Sorry if the characters are OOC.)

* * *

><p>3 years ago<p>

"Who's that?"

Tanith turned to see who Valkyrie was pointing at. There was a boy standing by himself in front of the school. He was tall, and could be called gangly, except he seemed comfortable in his own skin. He wore a wrinkled dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a blue tie and black pants, a pair of navy blue sneakers, and a fedora with a skull on the brim. Underneath that hat was a messy fringe of black hair, and a bored expression graced his face.

"Oh, him? That's Skulduggery Pleasant. He's one of the last meisters who don't have a weapon yet, you know. Why? Are you thinking of asking him to be your partner?"

Valkyrie shrugged.

"Nah. You know I don't ask first. Besides, there has to be a reason why he's still weaponless. It's already the third day of school."

The blonde lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Oh, that? I heard that he doesn't want a weapon. He thinks anybody will just slow him down, since he can fight with his soul wavelength without a weapon. He doesn't care about making a death scythe, either. Imagine that! I wonder why he came to the DWMA if that's how he feels?"

The brunette nodded, and stopped walking. Tanith stopped as well.

"Hey, Valkyrie? Valkyrie! You're not going to do something stupid, are you?"

Valkyrie was already gone.

* * *

><p>"Hey!"<p>

Skulduggery grunted, and examined the girl standing in front of him. She looked around his age, and was fairly tall for a girl. She had long brown hair that stopped halfway down her back, and dark eyes. Her jacket was black, and red pants tucked into her knee-high boots. She was pretty, he supposed, but there were lots of pretty girls at the school. At least she didn't look dumb.

"What do you want?"

"I heard that you don't have a weapon yet."

"I don't need one."

The girl raised her eyebrow.

"Well, I need a meister, so pair up with me."

Skulduggery blinked.

"No. I don't even know you."

"I'm Valkyrie Cain, age 13. I don't care about being a Death Scythe. I'm a weapon. So take me as your partner."

He perked up slightly when she mentioned her opinion on being a Death Scythe, then realized that she'd probably heard the rumors and said that just to win him over.

"I said no. My last weapon was too weak, and ditched me. I don't even know if I can match soul wavelengths with you."

Valkyrie stepped closer.

"Then try."

There was a flash of light, and suddenly a revolver was falling towards him. Skulduggery grabbed it instinctively. It had a pleasant weight in his hand. He wrapped his hand around the grip. It had the same color scheme as Valkyrie's clothes; a bit unnatural for a gun but strangely fitting. He was interrupted from his thoughts by Valkyrie.

"Hurry up and match soul wavelengths with me already." Her voice echoed slightly, and had a bit of a metallic twinge to it.

He smirked, and concentrated.

"Soul Resonance!"

Blue lightning crackled, and Valkyrie's muzzle lengthened considerably. There was a series of clicks, and the barrel expanded in order to shoot two bullets at once. Skulduggery pointed her at the sky, and experimentally shot a round. The gunshots were loud, and some students covered their ears.

"See? I told you it would work." The gun dissapeared, and Valkyrie stood in front of him once more.

"So, how 'bout it? Our soul wavelengths match, we both don't have partners, and its already the third day of school."

Skulduggery had thought it over, and even though it felt right he already knew what his answer would be.

"No."

Valkyrie glared.

"Why? You think I'm going to slow you down or something? Because I won't."

Skulduggery walked away.

"You'll just leave like my last partner," he called over his shoulder. "You're exactly like him. He thought he could take it, but he snapped."

He could hear her footsteps as he ran after him, and then there was an unfamiliar sensation of lightness."

He turned around.

"Give me back my hat."

She looked at him defiantly.

"Pair up with me or I'll stand on it."

Skulduggery sighed. He could tell that she wasn't going to give up any time soon.

"Fine."

Valkyrie grinned- the kind that makes you want to smile back- and then strode away.

"Hey! What about my hat?"

She put it on, and laughed.

"I'll give it back to you once we're registered as weapon and meister. Oh, and you better give me the spare key to your house- now that we're partners we'll be living together. Well, you better sign in quick- the sooner we're partners, the sooner you get your hat back."

Skulduggery watched hopelessly as his hat- and his future- left.

At least she wasn't dumb.


End file.
